Opportunity
by funkypen1
Summary: Maddison. She is an ordinary school girl, with exceptional intelligence, but with no family to care or help her, she gets into trouble at school. However when Coulson and May turn up and offer her the chance to work for S.H.I.E.L.D how can she refuse? Is the world at risk? Can Maddison stop it? - Also includes the Avengers later on.
1. Sent out of class again

This is an opportunity, which I have to take.

1 month ago.

Tick, tick tick. That's all I hear, everything else around me is a blurr. Maths, English, science. Easy. I sit and stear into space waiting for the end of the day, so I can go home. Home. Wish I had one. A foster home is not a place to call home.

"Maddison. Maddison are you listening?" a rather cross Ms Beauchamp was calling my name. "Can you answer the question please?" She says stearing down with disappointment and annoyance.

"Sorry miss what was that I didn't hear you?" I say trying my inocence.

"Yet again Maddison, why don't you do us all a favour and stand outside and I'll deal with you in a moment!" Sighing once I reach the safety of the corridoor away from Ms Beauchamp. I stand leaning against the white washed wall, reading the displays for about the hundreth time this term. I hear Ms Beauchamp giving the rest of the class instructions, but just I thought it couldn't get any worse she comes outside and is about to give me the pep talk about paying attention in class when the head teacher Mr Hill comes round the corner of the corridoor.

"In trouble again with Ms Beauchamp?" He asks impossing that it's a one way answer only. Last time I got into trouble with him, he threatened to expell me. If that happened the people back at the foster home would punish me, I don't me shouting that would be too knid in their eyes their more likely to beat me before starving me in the basement for a couple of days.

So I simply nod not daring to look Mr Hill in the face.

"It's alright Ms Beauchamp go back to your class I'll deal with her" Mr Hill says. Damn it, I'm done for, bye dinner, by life.

There's no clock in his office, so I can't tell how long I've been siting here waiting. Then the door opens and Mr Hill and two others walk in that I don't recongise, a woman wearing a black work style dress and the man wearing a suit of a grayish colour with a white shirt and blue tie. They all sit down except for Mr Hill.

"These people are from social services, they're here to discusse your future care arrangements with you" Mr Hill says and leaves through the door.

They wait until Mr Hill's gone before speaking.

"Hello Maddison, I'm Phil Coulson and this is Melinda May"


	2. What is SHIELD?

Chapter 2

"Hello Maddison, I'm Phil Coulson and this is Melinda May"

"Um .. hi" I say a little coursiously.

"First things first, we've noticed that you have an acceptional intellegnce for your age 11?" I nod and the man continues " we're here to offer you the chance of a life time." He pauses to asses my response.

" You don't have to decide straight away, but we'd like to offer you a taster" Melinda says with a smile on her face which quite suits her.

"What is this opportunity you keep speaing of?" I ask quietly.

Phil moved to the edge of his seat before saying "We'd like to offer you a place in S.H.I.E.L.D"

3rd person

" What's Shield?" Maddison asks curiously, looking into the eyes of one adult to the other.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is a secrete orginisation of the U.S government. Which stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforecement Logistcs Division." Phil stated waiting for he young girls reaction.

" Someone really wanted it to spell out shield" Maddison smirks, causing a slight smile to appear again on Melinda's face. "So do I have to call you guys agent insert name here?" She asks with a joking tone.

"Yes, somethin like that" Coulson says, "Shall we" he continues pointing towards the door. Maddison and the two agents stand up and leaves through the wooden office door. Stepping outside of the school enterence with her backpack which had been colected on rounte out of the building.

The air smelt full of pollution as normal for the city. It was warmer than Maddison remembered it being last time she was out here. Walking round the corner into the carpark, the adults stopped next to a red, sporty, old fashisioned looking car.

"This is Lola" Coulson said as if it was his child and he was the overly proud parent. Opening the door so Maddison could climb into the back she noticed the exceedingly wide vairity of different gagets, beond her imagination.

"Wow" is all Maddison could say trying to take everything in.

"You should wait till you see the rest of place, now for security reasons we're going to have to blind fold you until we get onboard the Bus, I hope your not afraid of flying" Coulson jokes.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been on a plane before" They both look at Maddison not quite believing her. After sitting in the car for about half an hour in the dark Maddison saw daylight again and they were in a totally different location. In the distance the first thing i noticed was a building which I presumed was the airport building, the car had stopped on a runway. Looking the other way Maddison spotted a gigantic grayish black plane, like nothing she'd ever seen before. The cargo bay ramp was opening up and another person, whom Maddison persumed was another agent, walked down the ramp to greet them.

"I presume that's Maddison" the woman asks. Melinda nods.

"Hi, I'm agent Moorse" the woman smiles and then goes over to speak to Coulson.

"How many of you are there?" Maddison asks couriosity leading her brain wild.

"A few" Melinda says "and call me agent May, follow me" she says walking inside the 'Bus' with Maddison following suit. Inside we went up some metal twisting stairs past a garage area and into a sort of lounge with a bar to one side. Then they went into an office at the far end of the Bus.

"Sit down and wait for Director Coulson" May said before leaving. Looking around I saw loads of old and odd looking objects on selves behind clear polished glass pains. On the desk in front of her sat a small golden coloured globe alongside a posh black pen pot which the bottom of was lost in a world of paper. The door opened; Coulson walking promptly through it and sitting down on the other side of the desk.

"Well what do you think?" He asks looking Maddison directly in the eye.

"It's very impressive, I've never seen anything like it" Maddison says still in awe at it all.

" Well I'll get Skye or Simmons to take you on the tour of the place." At this Maddison's eyes light up in excitement at this prosepect.


	3. The Bus

Chapter 3

"You wanted to see me sir?" Simmons asks inquisitively looking straight at Coulson.

"Yes, can you take Maddison on a tour of the Bus, and the Playground when we get there?" Coulson says standing up.

"Yes of course sir. Follow me Maddison" Simmons said. She waa a chearful girl of average hight with light brown hair that was slightly curled. Maddison leaves the office and follows Simmons along a corridor.

"This is the breifing room, where we get breifed and debriefed on our missions" Simmons said pointing to a room with glass walls and doors. Inside there was a screen like a tv but obviously not a tv, logos of various sorts were on the same wall as the tv which wasn't made of glass. Continuing forward we past a hallway with a load of glossy brown doors inbetween a light cream panneling.

"What's that?" Maddison asks.

"They are the bunks, they're not very big but they do the job and we don't tend to spend weeks on end on the Bus" Simmons said before walking past.

Further along, they came to a soild metal door with a key pad next to it and a small screen above it which had a green glow.

"This is the containment room, it's where we put dangerous people or artifacts to protect us whilst transporting them, you won't be going in there with out Coulson or May" Simmons explains.

"Why?"

"Becuase, until you are a fully fledged agent of S.H.I.E.L.D you won't be given the access code to enter the room."

"Oh, ok I guess that makes sense" Maddison says trying not to let her mind wonder what could be in there currently.

Going back into the lounge Simmons sits down on the sofa and opens up some sort of hologram gaget, whilst Maddison walks over to the small porthole window.

"Wow, I didn't realise how blue the sky is from up here above the clouds" Maddison says catching Simmons attention.

"Yes, it's rather magnicifent" Simmons says getting up to join the young girl. They stood there for several minutes before someone else came into the room.

"What are you two gwaping at?" Hunter says breaking the silence which had consumed the two women.

"The sky, who are you?" Maddison asks turning around to face the stranger whom gave her a puzzled look.

"I could say the same thing to you"

"This is agent Hunter" Simmons says guestering in his general direction " and this Hunter is Maddison, she's the person we traveled half away around the world for"

"Oh, right so your the newbie, nice to meet you mate" He says before walking off.

"He didn't seem very happy" Maddison says to Simmons expecting a reason for why that was.

"He isn't always like that, him and agent Moorse must have had an arguement" Simmons replies.


	4. The Playground

Chapter 4

About three hours later, the engines rumble came to a hault.

"What's happening? I thought we were going to America and that normally takes about 11 hours" Maddison asks Simmons.

"We've landed"

"Where?"

"The Playground" Simmons says getting up "come on." Maddison gets up and follows Simmons out of the room and down the metal stairs into the cargo bay, where they see the rest of the team, execpt for May, they're standing waiting for it to open up.

Once open Maddison saw a huge under ground base, with many different people walking all over the place. Straight ahead of her about 10 feet away was a heavy duty door with gards either side. Coulson walked up to the gards the team following behind, they let them through. When Maddison tried to get through, last trailing behind the others, the gards stopped her. Coulson hadn't noticed so she was left standing there trying to reason with the gards whom weren't budging.

"I told you Coulson came and got me, come on let me through" Maddison said starting to get desperate at the thought of being left out here all night. Maybe that's what they did to new people to see if they would last the night Maddison thought.

"It's alright she's with me" A voice said behind her, she turned round to discover it was May. At this the gards let them through.

"Of course Depty Director May, go through" one of them said slightly embarassed. Maddison followed May into the base, down a long dullely lit corridor. To her right there was a wall of glass revilling some sort of scientific lab, she spotted Simmons inside speaking to someone else, a young male of a similar age.

A few moments laters May and Maddison were standing outside a room which May knocked on the door of. The door opens to revel Coulson sitting behind a desk, flicking through a few pieces of paper.

"Ah yes right I was wondering where you'd got to" Coulson began, Maddison was going to say something but May beat her to it.

"You left her outside, good job I hadn't gone in with the rest of you" May said slightly annoyed at Coulson. Maddison felt a bit out of place between the two older agents disapproving looks at the other.

"So... what can I do now?" Maddison asked trying to change the subject.

"Well you walked past the lab right?" Coulson asked, Maddison nodded "Simmions should be in there go and ask her to show you the ropes of the place."

Leaving the office she heard May shift closer towards Coulson but couldn't see as the door had been shut behind her. She trundled down along the corridor retracing her steps until she found the lab again. Sure enough Simmons was in there working away, occasionally looking up and walking across the room to pick upp a piece of paper and walking back again. This continued until Simmons happened to glance towards the window and saw Maddison stadning there watching herself and others at work. Simmons walked over to the door and greeted Maddison with her usual overly friendly smile.

"Coulson sent you?" Simmons asked but didn't really need a reply, "Right then lets show you through the ropes of the place" Simmons cheered.

A few hours later Maddison had been left going through some pieces of paperwork about a new biochemical formula Simmons was working on. Her job was to work out what Simmons was trying to do and spot any mistakes. The young male from earlier walked in and headed over towards Maddison.

"What are doing?" He asked as if I shouldn't be here.

"I'm organising the files and comparing results from varius tests, Simmons asked me to" Maddison replied.

"O.k but who ... are you?" the man asked stumbling on his words a little.

"I'm Maddison, I'm new here, a bit of a taster really. May and Coulson got me this morning from my school in England" Maddison explained.

"I thought you sounded ... um ... British. I'm Fitz, physisist" Fitz said stutering more and more on his words but Maddison didn't flinch or try to say the word for him, she just waited patiently for him to find the words.

"Aren't you going to say something about ...um ... my ...er ... stutering?" Fitz questioned Maddison as if she was suppost to.

"Was I meant to?" She asked.

"No, actually I'm quite glad that ... um ... you didn't ... Maddison" Fitz.

"It's o.k I've seen people with much worst conitions than that, brain derived of oxygen?" Maddison enquired.

"Yes, but how ... did you ..um ... know?" Fitz asked clearly struggling a lot more.

"I do a lot of research in my spare time science fascinates me in all aspects" Maddison stated with such pride that her smile could of been seen from Mars.

"Right, o.k then" Fitz said not really knowing what else he could say, thankfully for him Simmons saved him as she walked in with Coulson.

"Ah, I see you've met Fitz"Coulson says, "well I've just come to colect you to introduce you properly to the rest of the team" and with that Coulson walks back out of the room holding the door open for Maddison to follow.


	5. 12

Chapter 5

They entred a largish room which was dimly lit with a long curved sofa, tv and games consoles, coffee table and what seemed to be a sort of dinning area. THe sofa had already been occupied by several people, one or two faces Maddison reconisged.

"As most of you have probably heard we have a potential new member of the team with us today" Coulson started indicating towards Maddison, "this is Maddison, do you tell us anything about yourself?"

"Ok sure, um, hi I'm Maddison Blake and I'm fithteen years old. I go to Hall Park Academy in England, well did and I have no siblings that I know of or parents and now I'm here" Maddison said with ease. A tall fairly muscular man stood up from the sofa and shook Maddison's hand "Hi Maddi, I can call you that can't I" Maddison nods "I'm Mack". A woman with light brown wavey hair stood up to make herself known "I'm agent Moorse, but you can call me Bobbi" Maddison nodded in accknowlegement and smiled at the agent's friendly welcoming. Maddison spotted May was sitting with Hunter one side and a young woman also with brown hair, she seemed as if she was the youngest if she didn't count herself.

"Hi I'm Skye" She said full of energy.

"Right if that's everybody then lets get back to work" Coulson said addressing the whole group "May, Maddison, can come with me".

Maddison found herself where she had been earlier in the Directors office watching and listening to the older agents conversations.

"May I know you're already Skye's S.O but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind beng Maddison's S.O too?" Coulson asked May.

"Fine" May said not needing the use of further words, from May's choice Maddison could clearly tell she wasn't over the moon about it.

"What is a S.O?" Maddison asked feeling as if she should alreay know this.

"It stands for supervising officer-" Coulson started.

"So May'll help me with training, learning the ropes of the place things like that" Maddison cutted in.

"Let's get started then" May said getting up to walk out of the room.

"Hang on a second, Maddison you'll need to let Simmons run a few basic health checks on you ok? DNA, blood samples general fitness" Couslon said stopping May before she could drag Maddison away to never be seen again.

Maddisonhad been waiting for the results to come back from the DNA for ages, apparently the machiene that helped analyse it was broken.

"Looks like we'll have to do this test another day when Fitz has got it working again, you can go now" Simmons said, just as Maddison was about to go off and relax in her room she relised she hadn't been given a room yet.

"May?"

"What?" May asked clearly not bothered in what she had to say.

"When do I get given a room to sleep in?"

"You mean that's another thing Coulson forgot to tell you?"

"Yeah, basically. Coulson isn't vey good at remembering things is he?" Maddison responded.

"Director Coulson to you not just Coulson" May said abruptly, "right lets sort that out then we can start your training" May finished and walked off down the corridor expecting Maddison to follow her.

Walking yet again to Coulson's office May went inside while Maddison staied outside. May appeared a few moments later holding a key with the number 12 written on it.

"This is your key, keep it safe. The room is just down there" May said pointing down the long corridor. Then a moment later she was gone, just like that. Maddison headed down the corridor searching for the room which was soon to become hers.

A few minutes later she found a door with the number 12 writen in gold plating like a hotel. Opening the door of the room, Maddison saw the interia, which had grey blue walls clear of any decorations, a bed with simple plain sheets with a logo which Maddison persumed to be the logo of S.H.E.I.L.D. Next to the bed there was a plain bedside table with a draw, against another wall there was a cupboard yet again plain but it wasn't black it was white but not pure. Maddison sat down on the bed and stared around the room, but she couldn't really see it as a home, she couldn't really see any of it as a home just a place. Everything was changing in her life. Ping. Wait what was that? Maddison then remembered that she had her phone on her. Reaching deep into her pocket she took it out to read the message. It was from Ben her best friend. She hadn't even had time to say bye to him, Maddison regreted it and started to miss him. Just then Coulson walked into the room.

"You finished, as a mission has just come in and you're going" With that he left. Maddison sighed and got up hoping it wasn't going to be too dangerous.


	6. Coffeé and Laptops

Chapter 6

In the mission briefing room there was an uneasy atmosphere in the room as Maddison walked in. A picture of a man, partially bold, was projected onto a screen with a map next to it, which had a flashing red circle around a certain area. Maddison persumed this was where the man was located.

"Ah Maddison, how good of you join us, as I was just saying this man is called Gary Walker and is suspected to have links with the currently unkown head of Hydra" Coulson explained.

"Their the bad guys right?" Maddison whispered to Simmons who was stood next her.

"We'll be spliting up into two teams, May, Bobbie, Hunter and Maddison you'll be backup outside the building waiting in two cars. Simmons and Fitz your with me and Mac while we try and get the guy to talk or bring him in. Walker is also wanted by the FBI so they won't be far away and they could ruin everything. You know what to do, so go and prepare. Hang on a second May, Maddison." Coulson said as they were about to leave the room with everyone else.

"I want you to stick as close to May as possible, and May keep an eye out for Maddison as she's had no training yet" Coulson finished.

As May walked out Maddison said "So from the sound of that there's a chance that there could be some bad guys?"

"Yes, is that a problem Maddison?"

"It shouldn't be if I keep my cool about it and let May handle most of it" Maddison replied worried if Coulson had started to wonder if letting her into Shield was such a good idea.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Now if you go and find May and Simmons they'll help you to prepare and will tell you what you need to do, ok?"

"Yes Director" Maddison said leaving the room. Now where could Simmons be, Maddison thought in need of a friendlier face.

Maddison found herself in the lab which was were she found Simmons packing different pieces of equiptment into black solid looking cases ready to be transported to where ever this misson would lead them to.

"Hi Simmons anything I can do to help?" She asked wanting to do something useful.

"Yes, actually there is. If you give me a second to finish packing this case then you can help me carry some of these items onto the Bus."

Maddison walked over to one of many cases and tried to pick it up, and failed misarably. It felt as if someone had packed an elephant in there.

"You won't carry one by youself, they're really heavy" Simmons said explaining the now obvious, "We'll carry them out together" She said grabbing the other haddle. About fithteen minutes later all of the cases were loaded up onto the bus.

"Right then I'm going to grab my coat as it's not very warm where we're going and you may want to change you shoes" Simmons said pointing down to the ground to where my feet laied.

"Why where are we going?"

"Ahh.. see now if I told you that I'd have to kill you" Simmons said and Maddison looked shocked.

"Haha, your face. I'm only joking, we're going to Canada" Maddison breathed in a huge sigh of relief but unlike Simmons she didn't find the joke quite as funny.

About half an hour later Maddison was sitting down on the sofa in the Bus reading her book which she had been transported from her home in the UK along with a number of other nessecary items that she would need. May walked in and sat down two seats away from Maddison, at least my peace will last with only May around so I can read Maddison thought. However this was not to last as Hunter stormed in followed by Morse.

"Don't ignore me agent Hunter!" Moorse said with annoyance clear in her tone. This caused Maddison and May both to look up at them as if to say what's happened this time. Maddison had picked up on the fact that Moorse and Hunter argued most of the times that they communicated.

"Well it's not my fault that you spilled beer all over Coulson's laptop" Hunter argued.

"Ethan though you were the one who childishly barged into me because I drank some of you coffee earlier, which caused me to trip over and acciedently spill the drink on Coulson's laptop" Moorse said making her stand, Maddison had the feeling that this would go on for some time so pulled out her headphones to play music from her mp3 player. When May stood up and intervened.

"I don't think that Director Coulson would particuly care who damaged it as long as they took responsibility and replace it. Also you had better hope to God that there wasn't anything of great importance, as it could now be lost forever and where would that leave Shield?" May said and then before either one could reply May continued "Now both of you had better go and explain what happened to his laptop before he discovers it himself." Unforntunately for Moorse and Hunter, Coulson had walked into the room as May was saying the last sentence with the laptop in question. No one except for Maddison had noticed.

"Hi Director Coulson" Maddison said in her normal cheerful tone. At these few words Hunter and Moorse turned around to see a very annoyed looking Coulson.

"Well at least I don't have to ask everyone on the Bus who it was, as I think you just solved that one for me, thank you May. You two my office now" Coulson said not in an angery tone but with a hint of compassion. As agent Moorse and Hunter left the room May and Coulson moved closer to eachother, seeming to forget that Maddison was there. Coulson took May in his arms around her waist and said with a smile "I love you so much, you do know that don't you."

Before May could reply there was a sneeze that came from te sofa causing both of their heads to look in the direction of the source. Maddison.

"Oh sorry do you want me to leave?" Maddison asked the older agents judging by the looks on their faces they didn't want people to know about their relationship, getting up to leave she added "I wont' mention this to anyone" and with that Maddison had left. Now she had time to think about the mission that was about to stare her in the face.


	7. First Mission

Chapter 7  
Maddison was standing with the rest of the team in the cargo bay, waiting as the door lowered. Outside was covered in snow. They had landed in the middle of a forest. Coulson started to walk outside promptly followed by the others. Maddison just watched for a moment, taking in the glisening snow under the sun's light. Birds were tweeting somewhere in the distance. To Maddison this did not look like a place for a spy mission, well it didn't look like a scene from any of the spy movies she'd seen, but then again this wasn't a movie. This was reality.  
Suddenly May appeared at Maddison's side.  
"We should follow them" and with that Maddison found herself trundleing off into the snow trying not to trip over. The snow was about ankle deep and was really compact, making it difficult to move in. After about an hour or so of walking Coulson stopped. He turned slowly, looking in every direction. Then a rumble came from the cliff face in front of them, causing some of the snow lieing ontop to come tumbling down to the ground a few feet infront of us. Part of the cliff face had moved. Maddison blinked in misbelief, making sure that she wasn't dreaming. Coulson took a step forward, then another and another, each one as slowly as the first, as if to test that there were no hidden traps. Then he signaled to the rest of the team to move forward and join him. So they did one at a time, Hunter first and May last. When Maddison got closer to where the cliff face had been, she saw another wall this time made of some sort of metal with a singal panel in the middle. Coulson was already at it typing a string of numbers into the keypad below a small screen. The screen changed from the red colour it had been previously to a very bright green, probably meant they had unlocked something Maddison thought. This wall now slid upwards into the remaining cliff face, reveiling a rather wide room which was dimbly lit. Inside it housed several jeeps of various models and colours. Coulson took out two sets of keys from his jacket pocket and handed one to Moorse.  
"Right, this was another one of Furry's 'hidden' bases, so the jeeps already have the coordinates in the Satnav to where we'll be picking up the 0-8-4. However, we were given two locations, meaning we'll be spliting up into two groups. Bobbi you'll be taking one group with Hunter, Mack and Fitz. May, Simmons and Maddison you'll be with me. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded and headed over to their leader.  
"So when we get there Simmons and myself will go in first and hopefully collect the 0-8-4, then Maddison you'll follow May into the back when I give you the all clear" Coulson said and was about to get into the jeep when Maddison asked "What's an 0-8-4?"  
"It's an object of unknown origin" Coulson explained.  
Maddison sat in the back of the jeep next to Simmons. After about the first ten minutes Coulson and Simmons had run out of small talk and scilence had slowly emerged. Maddison didn't mind it though, as she just enjoyed watching the scenary go past, tree after bush after tree after bush. Repition felt nice compared to the last six hours of random changes to Maddison's life. She still hadn't had chance to ring her best friend and thought about doing it now, but as she looked at her phone the signal bars at the top of the screen were empty sighing she placed it back into her pocket.  
"Dead battery? You can use mine if you want" Simmons offered.  
"No, I've got no signal and I don't expect that yours will either" Maddison said now starting to get bored.  
"Well then you'll be glad of the modification that Skye put onto it, to stop that from happening" Simmons said handing the mobile to her.  
"No it's ok, it can wait" Maddison said and returned to staring out of the window.  
"Right we're here, everyone out" Coulson said. They all got out of the vehical and Simmons followed Coulson round to the front door. The building was old and tall, it had a sign on the front which read Rocky Disco. May and Maddison walked around the back of the building as Coulson had instructed us to earlier in the mission breif. They waited about ten minutes before May said "This is taking too long Coulson should of communicated to us by now."  
The second after she had finished speaking the sound of bullets could be heard for miles around. Maddison went to get up, but May grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again.  
"What did you do that for!" Maddison asked slightly annoyed at the thought that her new found friends could be in there seriously hurt.  
"We wait as COulson instructed, us going in there could make it worse as whoever else is in there most likely doesn't know we're out here" May said remaining calm. Then came the beep that May had been waiting for.  
"Follow me" May said slowly creeping closer to the corner of the building, then she held up her hand to say wait here. Maddison stayed put whilst May jumped out and more guns were fired. May was dodging bullets from all angles and displaying such great acrobactic skills that Maddison didn't know they existed. Wait what was that Maddison thought, as she saw a movement of black from the corner of her eye. Turning slowly reveiled two fully armed men in combatt uniform, with some sort of skull with tenticals logo sown on. Maddison's instintcs told her to run but her brain told her to fight, so that's what she did. As the two men approached with guns pointing straight at her Maddison jumped up as they ran at her, then she kicked her legs out knocking their guns onto the floor far from their reach on the concrete floor. The men stood back for a second looking shocked at Maddison, but it wasn't long before they were fighting against Maddison. All the while Maddison was learning their tactics and blocked every singal one of their hits. They finally began to tire and Maddison took this opportunity to bang their heads together knocking them out. When Maddison stopped she turned to the direction where May had been fighting, to see her leaning against the building's wall watching her preformance.  
"Not bad. You had any training?" She asked.  
"No, I just learnt how to defend myself from brutes back at school" Maddison answered.  
"Right that's all of them out here, let's go inside before more come" May said opening the back enterence of the building.  
May went in first with Maddison hot in presuit. Lights hanging from the ceiling flickered, the smell of damp hit them straight in the face. Then they spotted Simmons tied up in one corner of the room guarded by someone, Coulson was tied up to a wooden chair with a wooden table infront. Another man in the same uniform that Maddison had seen earlier was circling around talking in a deep voice. Maddison and May had hidden behind a large crate and Maddison was listening in to what the man circling Coulson was saying.  
"You tell me where she is and I'll let her live" the man said pointing towards Simmons, so much for a simple retreival misson Maddison thought.  
"Never"  
"Fine, убить ее (kill her) " He said to the man near Simmons.  
"No wait!" Coulson said in desperation, "I'll tell you"  
"Very good"  
"This is the honest truth, I have no idea where she is, after S.H.I.E.L.D was discovered as corrupted, she destoried all links she had with us. So go look somewhere else"  
The man was about to say something when May jumped up high in the air, flipped and landed right next to the man and without warning she knocked him out on the table. May then nodded towards Maddison as someone else had crept up behind. Maddison then flicked her foot which such power that it hit him directly in the stomach causing him to bail over in pain. May was fighting off the person who had been guarding Simmons. Maddison ran over to Coulson and stared untieing his binds from the chair but she couldn't.  
"May, can you untie Coulson?"  
"Sure" She said whilst kicking the guy in the head.  
A few moments later once everyone had been untied, they headed back to the jeep.  
"Well then that was interesting" Simmons said, gaining some very strange looks from May and Coulson.  
"Lets hope the other team did better than us, in retreiving this object" Coulson said starting the jeep's engine.  
When we got back to the 'hidden' base as Coulson had called it, we found the other team already there. Fitz and Skye were fiddling with some techy stuff and Moorse and Hunter were sitting on the floor talking about something with a black containment box infront of them. They all imedeately got up and looked at the other team, who had seen better days.  
"What happened?" Skye asked almost to kneely, rushing over to Simmons to check that she was alright.  
"Ambush" May said.  
"You're kidding, well that's a great way to start your first mission" Fitz said to Maddison in a jokey tone.  
"Yeah" Maddison answered in a not quite convinced by Fitz.  
"I see you got the 0-8-4 then" Coulsonn said to Moorse.  
"Yes, it seemed too easy" she replied and then continued with " but it did have this logo on it, I don't know what it is and it's not in the databank"  
Coulson walked over to the box and opened it, inside was another box but this time it was silver. Picking it up he saw the symbol that Moorse had been talking about.  
"What is it?" Maddison asked.  
"It's the SSR."


	8. Skye

Chapture 8  
Back on the Bus, Coulson and May had gone into his office to discuss the object. Maddison wanted to know more about this 'SSR' thing, so she decided to go and ask Simmons. She was in the cargo bay sorting through some science equiptment checking it over, Fitz was there too, he had the dwarves connected to his laptop with some sort of analysising program software open. "Hey Simmons" Maddison called out.  
"Hi, if you're going to ask me loads of questions I'm a little busy at the moment and so is Fitz, go and ask Skye"  
So with that Maddison left the two sciencetists to their work and set off to look for Skye.  
Skye was in her room, if you could call it a room as it was really tiny.  
"Hey Skye, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure, what's up?" Skye said.  
"What's the SSR that Coulson was talking about earlier?"  
"It was basically another sort of organisation like this one, except less advance and was controlled by the government"  
"Oh ok, right. But when Coulson saw that symbol he looked really worried, why if it was just another organisation like Shield?"  
"Well, I guess some of the stuff that is captured or seized can be dangerous and it could be anything and everything in there"  
"Hmm, I suppose that makes sense. Ok thanks Skye" Maddison said and headed off to find something to do.  
That search lasted longer than Maddison expected, she found nothing that really interested her. Taking out her phone she found a socket and plugged it in, so that it could charge. She went onto her browser and typed in SSR in the search bar at the top of the screen. After about three minutes of scrolling she came to this website that information containing alsorts of things that Maddison didn't deem possible in this age of science. This was when she relised how much information the government keeps secret, and she could see why. As she started reading through she came across one section called 'The most famous yet unknown agents.' The first on the list was Agent Adrian, field agent, best working with a team - died 1968 in action. "In action doing what?" Maddison asked herself. She skipped a few names and stopped when she got to 'C' as she spoted the first female agent on the list. 'Agent Carter, revieced the victoria cross for service during world war two, one of the founders of SHIELD - died 2011.' Maddison continued to read more about her and her work, her involvement with Stark Industries.  
"What you reading?" May asked making Maddison jump.  
"Oh I was just...um" May took her phone and looked at the screen.  
"Ah, finding more out about the SSR are you?"  
"Um, yeah"  
"Good and if you see Skye tell her Coulson and I want to talk to her"  
"Last time I saw her she was in her room" May nodded in recognition and left.  
Maddison continued reading for a bit longer, this time about the science they discovered. Then FItz and Simmons came in and they were arguing about something or another. Simmons was carrying a tablet which she kept pointing to things on there.  
"I don't we should do that, esepcially without consulting Coulson first" Fitz said.  
"Well I don't think we have much choice." Simmons said before heading into Coulson's office.  
"What was that all about?" Maddison asked Fitz.  
"Simmons, well she discovered something which isn't quite so good. Actually it's the complete opposite of good. Catostrophic desater bad."  
"What could be so bad to spike this debate?"  
"I'm not sure I should tell you that, seeing as you're not an offical agent yet, or without Coulson's permisiom" Fitz said.  
"Fine I'll just hack into your computer and get the information my self." Maddison said not willing to give up this fight, she needed to know what was going on.  
"Alright, alright I'll tell you. I know you weren't here then but you'll heard about the alien temple and how it sort of exploded, well Skye she was caught in the middle of it all. And it well changed her DNA." Fitz said as the door from Coulson's office opened.


	9. Interigation

Chapter 9  
Coulson stepped outside of his office onboard the 'Bus' and walked over to Fitz followed by Simmons.  
"You knew and you didn't think to tell me" Coulson said with rising anger.  
"Well, er um -" Fitz began.  
"I don't want to hear it Fitz, I'll talk to you later. Right now I have to go and make sure that Skye's alright and that she won't bring down the entier plane." Coulson walked of in the direction of Skye's room followed by Simmons and Fitz.  
"What happened here?" May asked seeing the look of shock and confusement on Maddison's face.  
"Umm... I think Skye's in danger, or something like that"  
"Wait what, why?"  
"Accoarding to Fitz, her DNA changed after the blast or earthquake thing at the alien temple."  
"What does he mean by changed?"  
"I'm not sure" Maddison replied.  
"Follow me" May says walking into Coulson's office. She sits down at the desk and opens up a holographic screen and types in some sort of code.  
"Wait hang on, if you do that it'll imediatly alert Coulson as to what you're doing" Maddison says, May looks up and stands up allowing Maddison to take her place at the screen.  
"Here this'll be the file you're looking for right?"  
"Yes. Oh dear god" May says.  
"What is it?"  
"Fitz was right it completely changed her, who knows what she could do" May says before walking out, leaving Maddison sitting there thinking.  
Maddison went into the cargo bay and was about to straight into plain sight when she heard Mac and Moorse speaking in low hushed voices, arosing suspicion in Maddison imediately.  
"We have to call for backup, this whole situatio could explode so to speak" Moorse says.  
"If you're sure do it I'll clear the perimiter." At this Maddison decided to make a move so she wasn't spotted, she ended up sliding underneath one of the cars and took out her phone so she could record the conversation.  
"Clear, make the call" Mac says.  
"Ok" Moorse types a number in a phone that's about ten years old. "Gonzales, it's Moorse and we have a situation"  
"It's Skye, the mist changed her DNA, we're not sure exactly what she can do, but it's bad and we think Coulson made be about to make the situation worse"  
"Ok sir" Moorse hung up and turned to Mac "He's pushing up the schedual." Then they walk out of the cargo bay. Maddison slided back out from underneath the car and stood up. She went straight to where Coulson had said he had been going earlier. Damn, he's not here, Maddison thought.  
"I'll find May."  
May was in the cockpt as normal flying the 'Bus'.  
"Where's Coulson, it's urgent" Maddison asks May.  
"Surely it's not that important considering" May replies doging my question.  
"Where is he, Coulson needs to see this now" Maddison takes out her phone and plays the recording to May.  
"I thought Gonzales was dead, clearly not" after a pause May continued, "Coulson said not to contact him unless the world was about to blow up, I'll sort it. Thank you Maddison" May gets up, takes Maddison's phone and walks out after setting it to autopliolet.  
"Agent Mackenzie" May demands.  
"Yeah" Mac responds.  
"Follow me"  
"Why? If it's not important can it wait till I finish this detail on the jeep?" Mac questions  
"Now" May walks off up the stairs and out of the cargo bay where she found Mac; she sits down in Coulson's office in his chair. Mac stays standing. May presses a button on the desk. As the recording starts playing, Mac's cheeks turn ghostly pale.  
"You know what that is then?" May asks not wanting an answer.  
"Er, yeah. But it's not what it seems"  
"It isn't?" May quizes, "I think Coulson will love to hear this" May smirks.  
"I can explain"  
"Well you'd better start. Sit down" May said staring harshly into Mac's eyes knowing that he would be able to sastain silence forever. "Well?"  
"Ok, would you believe that me and Bobbie are in a support group?" Mac tried  
"No"  
"Just thought it worth a shot" May raised her eyebrows, growing impatitaint at Mac's hesitance.  
"Fine, Gonzales when Shield fell last year, he asked me and Bobbie to keep him upto date with everything going on in Shield" Mac said.  
"If that's the truth, how come you rubbed your nose?"  
"I've got a cold" May nods slowly not believing a word of it. May targeted Mac for a reason, he wasn't good at lieing unlike Bobbie who was almost as good as May, if not better.  
"Wait here, I need to get something" May says.  
"Hang on, how did you get the recording?"  
"That doesn't concern you" May says with a blank expresion so Mac can't try to read it.  
The second after May leaves Coulson's office, Mac gets up; searches round the room for something. He stops and places something underneather Coulson's desk. Unknown to him, May had gotten Fitz to install camaras into every single room in the 'Bus' and she was watching Mac's moves from a tablet screen.  
"Looks like Maddison was right, there is deffinitally something bigger going on here" May says outloud to herself.  
"So was I right?" A voice pipes up from behind May.  
"Yes"  
"Cool so what's going then?" Maddison asks with pure excitement in her eyes.  
"Not quite sure yet, but I'm working on it"  
"Ok, can you let me know when you know more, I'd love to help"  
"Yes"  
"Anyhow I want to know more about you and Coulson" Maddison insists changing the subject.  
"Me and Coulson?" May quizes not quite understanding the girls interest.  
"Yeah"  
"Fine. We date end of"  
"I knew it and thanks"  
"For what?" May asks. Maddison then takes out her phone showing it on a recording app.  
"Now I can prove it to Fitz and Simmons" Maddison said cheekily.  
"Am I going to take that off you" May says in a light joking tone, which people never tend to hear anymore.  
"No you're not!" Maddison exclaims running round the soaf which May had been siting on, with her following trying to catch up. Laughter from the two could be heard throughout the plane.  
"It's nice to hear you laughing again May." May imediately stops and turns to see Coulson, as if nothing just happened.  
"Hey, May... don't stop" Maddison said between breaths "This is fun!"  
May smiled at her before saying "Now that Coulson's back we'l talk later, but him and I have more pressing matters at hand to deal with right now" turning back to her normal serious self.  
"So, does that mean you don't mind me playing that to Fitz and Simmons?" Maddison said cheerfully.  
"No, I do mind." May said before walking off with Coulson to his office.


	10. Real Shield?

"Or that"  
"The lights have gone but not the power" May said, right before. BOOM!  
"What was that?" Coulson asked no one in particular.  
"It came from the power room"  
In the power room Fitz was investorgating the reason for the lights to go down.  
"Ah, a ghost" he muttered to himself. Before Mac came in.  
"I'd step away from there if I were you" Mac said calmly.  
"Good job I'm not you then" Fitz smirked, spotting a ghost drive and pocketing it. Then all hell broke loose as the wall next Fitz came tumbling down ontop of him. He blacked out for serveral moments whilst a load people stormed in, all wearing black with a logo that looked similar to Shield's. They quickly went through most of the base.  
May and Coulson had turned to the computer and were scanning through the security carmaras searching for the cause of the explosion. On the screen after the main charge of troops of some sort, a smaller group of people followed behind. It was Agent Gonzales with other ex-high ranking agents whom where meant to have died last year when Shield fell.  
"You need to get out of here" May stated.  
"What, why?" Coulson asked.  
"I just have a bad feeling about this" she said pushing him towards the secret lift which Coulson could leave, behind the wall next to the projector screen.  
"Fine ok" Coulson said giving in to May's glare. The wall shut just in time as a load of ex-agents came into Coulson's office with Gonzales.  
May went straight into defensive mode, putting up a sturdy block for any attacks that may come her way.  
Punches were thrown at her from all directions but she easily blocked them, and tipped them over onto the floor knocking them out.  
"Well, Agent May that was quite impressive" Gonzales said just as Maddison walked in.  
"May!" She said in complete panic as two other ex-agents came up behind her. May was about to defend her when Maddison blocked the first kick, and grabbed his leg caused him to loose balance and fall over. Then the second threw a punch which would've hit her stomach hard, except Maddison sensed it coming and dodged it and landed her own hit with her elbow slamming down on his back knocking him also onto the floor.  
"Hmm... you have very sofisticated fighting skills for your age" Gonzales said in his gruff oldish voice, Maddison darted a look towards May as if to say who is he, good or bad?  
"I'm Gonzales, director of Shield"  
"But I thought that Coulson was director?"  
"Yes, well the Shield you work for isn't the real Shield"  
"What do you mean?" May pipes up.  
"What I mean is that, when Shield fell last year Fury had two plans. One of which you know as that's the Shield you know and the other is mine." Gonzales said walking over to Maddison.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Maddison." Gonzales circled around Maddison putting her on edge. Another two agents came into the room.  
"Take May down to the cells, you follow me" Gonzales said pointing towards two moved towards May who gave into them, enthan thought she could have taken them easily. Gonzales then signaled for Maddison to follow. She wasn't sure that she trust him, there was a shifty side to him.  
She soon found herself in the lab sitting next to Fitz and Simmons, both of which looked equally confused and nurvous. A tall black woman walked into the room followed by a couple of soliders.  
"Agent Wheeler?" Fitz said  
"You're meant to be dead" Simmons stated.  
"Well, I'm not. It is nice to see you again Fitz, Simmons" She said as Simmons got up and walked towards the exit of the lab when she found Gonzales blocking her way.  
"Ah agent Simmons, has Wheeler explained anything to you and Fitz yet?" Simmons didn't respond.  
"Well have a proposision for three-"  
"-and what if we say no?" Maddison demanded speaking for threee them.  
"Well you'd be debriefef and would have to leave Shield" Maddison nodded taking this in.  
"And if we agree, what would we be doing?"  
"Coulson had an item we need to open but we can't do it so we need you. Are you familiar with Fury's toolbox?" Maddison shook her head.  
"Yes, it's a box made of black vibramian metal, almost impossible to get into unless you know how" Fitz stated as Gonzales took it out of his pocket, "but if Coulson wanted to share it with you then he would have, so I'm not going to help."  
"Fitz!" Simmons called out as Fitz left the room.  
"And are you two joining him or not?" Gonzales asked.  
"No, I'm not" Maddison said.  
"Me neither, Shield is important to me whoever runs it" Simmons stated.  
"Very well. Go debrief Fitz" He ordered to Wheeler.


	11. Why are they here?

Finding herself now standing alone in her room at the base, she decides to go down into the cells and talk to May. Once there she sees May sitting on a bed, staring at the wall. Not blinking.

As she goes to approach her a hand grabs her arm.

"No one goes near there without Gonzales' permission." Maddison looked up at the surprisingly tall man, in the so called 'real Shield' uniform.

"Fine, I'll just knock you out instead" Maddison said, causing the man to stare at her oddly.

"Please just move along Miss." He said placing his hand discreetly onto his firearms.

"Ok, I give in" Maddison says.

Walking back up the stairs away from the cells Maddison headed towards the communications room, expecting to find Skye there, except it was full of people she didn't recognise.

"Hey, do any of you know an Agent Skye and where I could find her?" This sparked off a few different whispered conversations.

"Well?" A young female agent turned round to face her.

"Hello, I'm Agent Sanderson. I'm guessing because you asked that question you have no idea what's really going on?"

"Umm, no I don't"

"Follow me" They walked out of this room and into another smaller room with a table and a few chairs around it.

"Sit down" Agent Sanderson said, as someone else of a similar age walked in.

"Sanderson, Maddison" The woman nods towards both of them in acknowledgement before sitting down next to Agent Sanderson.

"Wait what, how do you know my name?" Maddison asks confused.

"Agent Sanderson and myself monitor everything that Coulson does or has done, including you."

"Ok, but who are you?"

"I'm Agent Elliott, chief of project youth inside of Shield"

"Right"

"You were of particular interest to us when Coulson started to monitor you"

"Why? I'm nothing special" Maddsion said.

"She clearly hasn't been told much" Sanderson said.

"Told much about what?"

"About your past" Elliott stated.

"Ok, well I doubt that it's very interesting"

"On the contrary, Maddison, it's really quite fascinating."

"Well then are you going to tell me or not?" Maddison asked.

"Be patient" And with that Agent Elliott and Sanderson left Maddison standing in the room by herself.

That was extremely weird, Maddison thought. Maddison started walking around the room she was in, analysising everything. Well everything that she knew what that thing was. At one end of the room there was a trophy cabinet. Varing sizes and shapes of medals and awards, all eqally as polished as the next one. Next to the cabinet was a brass plaque. It read:

In comemerance of Agent Carter and Howard Stark and their joint efforts in establishing S.H.I.E.L.D. Maddison gently brushed her hand against it, it was surprisingly smooth. Then the door at the opposite end of the room opened. Gonzales walked in with a group of people, Maddison recognised a couple of them.

"Ah Maddison, I doubt you've ever met the Avengers before?" Gonzales asked in a much too calm manner considering what had happened that day already.

"No, I haven't, but I don't see why they've been brought here. You and your agents invading what I thought was Shield, that turned out not to be, is not a world catastrophe. So why are they here?" Maddison said with slightly too much attitude.

"To discus things that do not concern you."

"Oh really? Well I've read past files of Shield and their never brought in unless something else is going on, which is why you and your council decided to act now and take over Coulson's base. So are you going to explain to me what is going on or am I going to have to hack my way in?" Maddison looked around at the Avengers and had noticed that they all were stood still staring at her gone off.

"Did you say Coulson?" Captain America asked.

"Yes, why? Oh wait yeah. Oops, um spoilers?" Maddison tried to recover " But right now I think that is besides the point, also one other question. Where is Skye?" Maddison said now more harshly.

"I can't tell you that" Gonzales tried.

"What you actually mean is you have no idea, well done Coulson. He must of moved her because of that" Maddison said thinking about what Fitz had said with her powers.

"Because of what?" Tony Stark asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure exactly what and also I'd rather not let him know about it" She says nodding towards Gonzales.

"Very well, Gonzales get out" Stark says. Grumbling about something or another Gonzales does what Stark says.

"Thank you" Maddison starts, "well, Skye is this awesome hacker girl who hacked into Shield once, hence they hired her, who then was exposed to some Kree technology which Lady Sif came here about and got rid of the stray Kree. Then we discovered that it gave Skye powers."

"What sort of powers?" Thor said.

"Basically she can tune into the frequency that any object is vibrating at and cause it to have a sort of earthquake effect. Nightmares and stress can trigger it. If violent enough she could probably tear the Earth apart"

"This is not good, if we could locate her I could take her back to Asgard"

"I don't think that's a good idea, also I don't know who all of you are so, would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Sure, I'm Thor of Asgard" He said in his rusk voice.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff" A ginger haired woman said.

"I'm Clint Barton"

"Wanda, also known as Scarlet Witch" The only other female said.

"Isn't there a big green guy as well? Where's he?"

At this point Agents Sanderson and Elliott walk back into the room.

"You still here Maddison, come with us" Elliott said with a nod towards the Avengers before exiting.


	12. Close Call

Chapter 12

Maddison followed them into the control room, which was full of agents she didn't recognise. Sanderson sat down at an empty computer at an end of a row and logged on.

"You wanted to know more right?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah" Maddison said.

"Ok then I'll be back in a bit Sanderson, tell her what we found" Elliott said before leaving.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Er, I don't know, the beginning. When I was born" Maddison said.

"Date of birth: 24/05/1999" Sanderson started.

"Wait I'm 16? Not 15?" Maddison asked.

"Yes. Place of Birth: City - Unknown, Country - England. Father: Unknown. Mother: Unknown."

"Well, I could of told you that much."

"Father's Profession: Unknown, Mothers Profession: Shield Agent."

"Wait, hang on?"

"Let me finish. Father's status: Dead, Mother's Status: Alive, where abouts: Classified."

"What do you mean classified?"

"Sorry my level clearance can't tell more than that" Sanderson explained, "I'm only a level 5 agent and Elliott has only recently become level 6, so she won't have access either. You'll need at least level 7 or 8"

"Ok thanks, at least I know slightly more" Maddison pauses thinking, "Can I go?"

"Yes, if you need any help this is my computer, leave a message" She stops before whispering "Write it in knock code"

"Sure" Maddison agrees, not really sure what the knock code is but was sure that she'd find out.

Heading out of the control room she went to find Simmons. She was tinkering with Fury's toolbox in the lab. Just as she was about to walk in, the Avengers walk in from the door on the other side of the room, but there were even more people with them now. Maddison stood by the door looking through the glass, listening in on the conversation.

"Agent Simmons" a tall dark haired woman addresses.

"Yes" Simmons says before turning round, "Oh um. Agent Hill? If I should still call you agent? I mean after"

"Yes. I'm still an agent, but you should address me as Deputy Director Hill" the woman says with great poise. Some of her features, Maddison noticed, looked similar to her this point Maddison decides to go in and stand next to Simmons.

"Hey Simmons. Do you know what the knock code is?" Maddison asks.

"Yes, but can I tell you it later, I'm busy right now"

"Ok, mind if I stay?" Simmons looks at Hill for an answer.

"Yes, but who are you?" Hill enquires.

"I'm Maddison, last name unknown, and it turns out I'm actually 16 not 15, so yeah anything else" Maddison said with a certain aspect of sass.

"Very well, have you gotten anywhere with tracing energy signatures off Loki's septer?"

"No, unfortunately but I might have track down where Skye is" Simmons says turning to Maddison.

"Where?"

"In the middle of no where, in Yellow Stone National park" Simmons says slightly confused.

"That's where one of Fury's secret bases is, Coulson must have been worried about her if she was taken there." Maddison said.

"How do you know about that base?" Hill asks suspicious of Maddison.

"If i t has a file I've read it. That's what I spent my time doing on the way here from England" Maddison explains.

"Shall we send a team out to get her?" Simmons asks excited, Maddison was about to reply when Hill cut in.

"Yes, but keep it off the records, if Gonzales hears word of this he'll be all over it, Simmons wipe any record of the location on the Shield database"

"Um. I don't know how to do that"

"Let the expert handle this" Stark goes to move forward to the computer when Natasha gives him a face, as if to say don't you dare.

"Move aside Stark" She says stepping up and opening up command prompt. She types is some code which scans through the entire system. "Give me a couple of minutes and we should be good to go" She states just as Gonzales and about 20 men walk in. The rest of the Avengers freeze along with Simmons.

"Oh please" Natasha moans sarcastically as they try to approach her to stop her from scanning the system. Using the table to balance her, she flips up into the air and kicks two of them in the head knocking them out instantly. Meanwhile Maddison was tackling two of her own. Tony without his suit is pretty useless, Cap doesn't have his shield or any of his armor on, Barton doesn't have his bow so is left with hand to combat which isn't his strength. Wanda is trying to mind control them but it isn't working for some unknown reason. The 20 odd men finally go down after about ten minutes. Natasha returns to the laptop and looks through the results of the scan.

"Lets go" She says to the rest of the Avengers who are still standing there virtually hopeless.

"Two things" Maddison says, stopping Natasha before she leaves the room, "One can Simmons and I come with you as Skye knows us? And two, what about him?" she asks pointing towards Gonzales.

"Well, what happens to him is determined by himself. If he tries to follow us, he'll get taken down, or he can continue with whatever his plans are here" Natasha says says with no emotion, "Yes you can come."

They ended up in a smallish, powerful looking plane, with Natasha piloting it. Steve, Thor and Clint were plaing cards, Tony and Bruce were looking at sciencey things and Hill was on a laptop talking to Simmons. Maddison just sat there wondering what to do and what would be in store for them when they get there. She finally decided to go and sit next to Natasha in the cockpit, Natasha didn't blink when Maddison sat down.

"Hey, you alright?" Maddison asks.

"Piloting" Natasha said blankly.

"Don't bother trying to get anything out of her while she's flying, come play cards with us" Clint said looking towards them.

"No thanks, cards aren't really my thing. I think I'll just listen to some of my music" Maddison replied taking her Ipod out of her pocket and placing the headphones in her ears. About half an hour later the plane suddenly dipped downwards, as alarms sounded.

"We've got company, fasten in" Natasha says as Maddison spots another smaller aircraft flying directly in front of them. The others all stop what they were doing and head to the edge of the plane, where the seats were. Just as the last person has buckled in Tony jumps out of the side door in his suit and starts to fight off the aircraft which the planes guns can't reach. They dive faster and straighter, until they are pointing directly at the sea below them, causing the other aircraft to replicate their movements. The water was coming closer and closer by the second, Maddison was sure they were going to hit it. It can't be any more than a couple of feet below them now, if Natasha doesn't react now they were going to drown. Maddison closes her eyes in anticipation. After a moment when she realises they haven't been submerged beneath the ocean surface, is when she opens her eyes to see some of the other aircrafts crashing into the sea at full speed. Natasha had pulled up and was now spining the plane round twice to douge a couple of what would have been major blows. She then fires one last time as the final aircraft goes down leaving only them in this airspace, or so they thought. Tony reentered the plane and sat down.

"What were those things?" Tony asked.

"Whatever they were they had powerful weapons, definitely not of Earth's origin" Natasha continued "Any ideas Thor?"

"I'm afraid I do not" He said in his usual dramatic and rather imposing tone. Everyone went silent.

"I thnk I know what they are" Maddison voiced.


	13. Are you serious?

Chapter 13

"I think I know what they are" Maddison voiced. The Avengers turned and stared at her.

"Go on" Steve said.

"Well, um. This will sound ridiculous but, I think it was the Daleks. I'd recognise their ships anywhere" Maddison said nervously.

"They are but a mere legend" Thor stated.

"Or on a popular TV show. Doctor Who." Natasha said.

"I know it doesn't sound real, but I know my Doctor Who" Maddison said. All the Avengers looked at her slightly out.

"Seriously. They must have been drone ships as Dalek operated ones would never be that easy to take down" Maddison said.

"Ok then this will be interesting" Hill says.

An hour later we arrive without another sign of any kind of the Daleks.

"Do Daleks have invisibility?" Tony asked

"Not that I know of but they are constantly redesigning themselves." Maddison says "So it's not impossible, but they can make their ships invisable, so I'd put on an electric source tracing device and an EMP field around our ship." Tony looks blankly at her.

"They don't exist" He said.

"Oh yes they do" Maddison said getting out her notebook and turning it to a page with both of these designs on.

"How did you think of that?" Tony asked.

"I got bored" Maddison responded, getting her headphones and stripping away the plastic covering. She pulled off the ear pieces, took the back off of Cap's old style radio and put the wires into the main power source.

"Want any help?" Tony asked.

"Um, yeah do you have screwdriver on you?"

"Yes"

"Well go and get one of the parachutes" Maddison said "The rest of you can go and find Skye she'll be around her somewhere." Tony passed her the parachute and screwdriver and she pulled out the release cord and attached it to part of the radio where she'd used a pen spring and a paperclip to make a switch in the circuit.

Simmons had headed off to the surrounding area was magnificent. Thick woods of pine trees and a huge lake that glistened in the evening sunlight. Outside of the cottage had a path of pebbles leading up to it. Thor was about to burst into it through the door.

"Wait!" Simmons called.

"Why?" He asked.

"The door has an electric guard, it'll kill you and it doesn't that you're not human" Simmons said pulling up a panel at the side of the building "hang on the guard's already down, who would have done this?" Hill took Simmons' place at the panel.

"Gonzales is your answer"

"How do you know?" Simmons asked.

"These are his signature moves, in turns of tech" Hill explained. They opened the door to the wooden house, if you could call it a house it was more like a hut. Inside was very cosy. A sofa and armchairs sat around a beautiful old stone fireplace which a picture hung up above it of the lake outside. Behind the sofa was a dinning area which led to a kitchen. A laptop was turned on sitting on the oak dinning table. Hill went over to it whilst Simmons went through another door into the bedroom. It was small in there not much room for anything other than the double bed which was in there.

"Nothing" Hill said as Simmons walked back into the main room. "Absolutely nothing. All we know is that she was here, but she isn't now and that Gonzales was here at some point"

"Hawkeye. Found anything whilst scanning the perimeter?" Steve asked over comms.

"Not as of yet" He replied.

"Widow have you found anything?"

"Footprints, currently tracking them"

"Ok continue peruse, let us know the second you find anything else. We're going back to the Quinjet" Steve announced as a sign for everyone to leave the building.

"Hey guys did you find anything?" Tony asked as the team came back on the plane.

"No, not really" Steve said.

"Well we finished the electromagnetic field for the Quinjet" Maddison said.

"Good" Hill said "we could do with some positive news."

"Where are Hawkeye and Widow?" Tony asked.

"Their still scouting the perimetre" Hill said. Everyone just stood there as an awkward silence took hold of the room. Maddison decided to go off of the Quinjet for a while and went and sat by the waters edge. She was sick of being cooped up indoors for such a long time. It was peaceful outside, no traffic, no people just, just quiet. It was nice. She laid down on her back, staring at the now turning pink sky, she started to make out shapes of the clouds in her head. There was a dinosaur, a ship and an elephant. Maddison's peace was destroyed when Steve came and laid down next to her.

"Watching clouds?" He asked gently trying not to disturb the peace.

"Yes"

"What have you seen?"

"All sorts. See there" Maddison said pointing to a particular point in the sky "is an octopus"

"I thought it looked more like a spider" He joked.

"Nope, not a spider." They fell into a too long to continue the conversation silence, but it was pleasant not awkward. Ok it was more than pleasant, it was... heaven.


	14. Tape

**A/N Sorry it's kind of short I just needed to complete this chapter so that I could focus on the main goal of the story. Which will appear more and more throughout. If you have any requests please tell me and I'll try to put them in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

A crackle comes over the radio disturbing Maddison's peace.

"Hey guys I've a tape of some sort with a code on it. 020415. What does that mean?" Clint says.

"No idea" Stark called back over the radio.

"I'm coming back to the plane to play it"

"Ok. What about you Romanoff?" Stark asked, "Romanoff?" He repeated when there was no response.

"I think I've found something. I'm not sure what but something bad happened here. You need to come see this" Natasha said.

Maddison got up, followed by Steve.

"Send me your coordinates" Hill says.

"Will do" Natasha says and the radio goes quiet.

The rest of the team reach Romanoff. Trees had been ripped from their roots in a huge circle of destruction. Piles of wood dust littered about the place. They stood in silence for a minute.

"What happened here?" Wanda asked.

"From first glance it looks like some sort of seismic wave, no explosive could do this" Stark says looking back at the team with concern written across his face. No one moves. The sky had lost it's blue and had become a blanket of grey mist. Simmons took out her camera to take photos of the destruction.

"Could this have been Skye?" Maddison asks getting the attention of everyone. "She did have the ability to make everything shake and at the right frequency she could have done this."

Stark nods in agreement "it can't have been an easy feat."

"That's what worries me if we don't find her soon" Maddison says.

"I've got the tape working, I'll play it when you get back to the plane." Clint says over the radio. Simmons gasps slightly when she notices a red stained piece of tree bark. She picks it up and seals it into a plastic bag.

"This is not good." She mutters to herself as she notices a picture of two children and a woman standing.

"What have you got there?" Steve asks. Simmons shows him and his smile vanishes, sorrow taking it's place. Maddison crouches down next to them and a tear slowly escapes from her eye.

"We have to find Skye. Focus 100% on finding her, unless the worlds about to end" Maddison says with conviction getting up and heading towards the plane. The others follow.

Back on the plane Clint is waiting near a small TV that he's hooked up to a VCR player. Everyone gathers around it with Maddison and Simmons near the front. Clint presses play.

It's the woods that they were just in. Then Skye comes into view running then she stops and turns around to see that she's surrounded. One of the Agents fires at her. Then a shock wave rocks the camera that captured this footage. The screen goes fuzzy for a moment but then returns to full colour. The scene is now sideways, the camera obviously fell. A clearing has been created and Skye stands there, looking around at what she has done. Then she says something but there's no microphone on the camera. A man appears out of nowhere with a blue sphere flash he's gone again taking Skye with him.

"Who was that? How did he do that?" Stark starts asking.

"I have no idea" Hill replies.

"He's only known as the teleporter to Shield" Simmons says, "We've encountered him once before."

"What are we going to do?" Maddison asks, as the plane starts to lift off the ground. Everyone looks towards the cockpit and sees Natasha, who had snuck into there.

"Where are we going?" Simmons asks.

"I'm taking us to Stark Tower" Natasha says. Everyone falls into their normal places on the plane. The game of cards continues and Simmons digs back into her research. Maddison sits down next to Hill.

"Hi."

"Hey, you ok?" Hill asks.

"Yeah, just worried about Skye" Maddison says.

"It'll be ok you know."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. I know you're new to all this but trust me it'll all be fine" Hill says and turns on her laptop. Maddison dives back into the world of her music. Lifting her headphones from the floor and over hear ears, sound flowing through her body like it was being played live in front of her. Maddison let the words hit her like stone. It transported her to a completely different place. Her real home. Well that's what she liked to think anyway. Wait what was that sound? That wasn't part of the song.

"Maddison?" She opened her eyes and turned to look at the voice. It was Steve.

"Oh sorry. I was kind of in my own world." Maddison says sitting up straighter.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we've landed." Steve says standing up an offering his hand to her. She gratefully accepted his assistance in getting up and thank him with a slight nod. This was it Stark Tower.


	15. Dinner

Chapter 15

Inside was just as fancy as Maddison expected it to be. Hill and the Avengers walked off into a room at one side.

"Just make yourself at home Maddison, Simmons. This shouldn't take too long" Tony said before strutting into the room. Simmons and Maddison looked at each other.

"Make yourself at home" Simmons repeated.

"Well I'm going to explore, you coming?" Maddison asks.

"I think I'm just going to sit down here and do some more research" Simmons says sitting on a black leather sofa. Maddison wonders off down one of the various corridors with glass walls so she could see inside most rooms. She finds herself in a lab, that looked as if it should be in some syfi movie, littered with the most weird pieces of tech which should be decades away from invention. Leaving the lab she finds a computer room, several bedrooms with double beds, a gym, an indoor swimming pool and an office which said Miss Potts in gold lettering on a plack on the door. Eventually Maddison stumbled across the kitchen. It was huge, pots and pans hung from a rack above a worksurface in the middle of the room. On the other side there was a never ending cooker. Appliance after appliance, Maddison didn't know what most of them do. She picked up a frying pan and pretended to flip pancakes.

"I think I'll make some dinner for everyone, Tony did say make yourself at home" Maddison remarks to herself. She ends up making some rather delicious smelling fish tacos. A few moments later Thor and Tony emerge in the kitchen.

"Mmm, that smells good Pepper" Tony says then looks at Maddison "Ok not Pepper."

"This smells marvelous child" Thor says.

"Thanks, I made enough for everyone. So if you could gather them at a table or something then I'll let you all have some." Maddison says getting out a stack of plates. She brings out a couple of plates of food at a time and places them in front of Hill and Simmons, she then returns with two more and so on. Until she brings her own plate and sits down next to Simmons and Pepper. After everyone had finished Maddison got up to wash the dishes.

"Sit down Maddison, Tony and I will wash up" Pepper says and Tony groans at the idea.

"Thanks." Two people walk into the room, Maddison recognised them as Agents Elliott and Sanderson.

"Hello, Mr Stark sorry for interrupting your dinner but we need to speak to Maddison." Agent Elliott says.

"You don't have to call him Mr Stark, Rebekah he is your Dad" Pepper says re-entering the room. The Avengers look gone out for a moment.

"oh did Tony not tell you?" Pepper asks, they shake their heads.

"Thank you Miss Potts, but we're here on a formal request. Maddison can you please come with us?" Elliott said.

"Yes of course, see you later" Maddison says leaving the others and following them to the side of the room.

"The only way we're going to be able to access your file is if Hill gives us permission" Sanderson states.

"Ok, well I'll just go and ask her" Maddison says and walks over to Hill who is sitting with the rest of the Avengers on several sofas around a coffeé table.

"Can ask you for a favor?" Maddison asks standing next to Hill.

"That depends what it is" Hill replies turning round to face her.

"Um, could you unlock my Shield file for me? Please?"

"No" Hill replies bluntly.

"Why?" She pleads.

"Because it contains classified information which can't be released to the general public of which you are part of."

"But I'm not strictly just the general public" Maddison edges.

"Yes, Coulson might of introduced you to Shield, but he did not make you an agent and even if he did you wouldn't be of a high enough level to be granted access." Hill returned to the conversation she was previously having with the Avengers. Maddison headed back to Elliott and Sanderson who were still standing at the edge of the room waiting.

"Let me guess you weren't given access?" Sanderson says sarcastically.

"No, but at least I have another idea" Maddison says.

"Don't try anything stupid" Elliott calls out. That was exactly what Maddison was going to do. She walks away from them and heads towards the computer room she saw earlier that evening. If she wasn't going to be granted access then she would try and hack her way in. How hard can it be?


	16. Success or No Success

Chapter 16

About twelve hours later Maddison still had no success trying to hack into Shield. It seemed impossible. Yawning she got up and went in search of a coffeé machine.

"Woah watch it there" Steve said as Maddison almost walked into a wall.

"Thanks" Maddison mumbled.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

"Um." Maddison thought about that question but came up with no answer.

"I think you need to go to bed."

"I was just going to get some coffeé actually" Maddison said leaning against the wall behind her.

"I don't think that coffeé will solve this one somehow. You need to go to bed." Steve guided Maddison towards her room in the tower. She slumps into bed not bothering with her pjs. Steve walks over to her laptop, that she'd 'borrowed' from Stark. He goes to hit the power button and notices something odd on the screen.

"Maddison." He called.

"Yeah" Maddison said not really paying attention.

"What's this on your laptop screen. I didn't think you had a Shield id and password yet?"

"That would be right."

"Then what are you doing on there then? Are you hacking into Shield?"

"Maybe" Maddison says slyly.

"Just go to sleep" Steve says turning the laptop off and leaving the room.

The next morning everyone is gathered round in Tony's lab.

"Well what this news you had to tell us?" Thor asks.

"I've managed to trace the teleporter. It turns out he was using some sort of electrical wave."

"Get to the point" Hill demands.

"Yes, well that would be that I've located Skye." Tony said smirking. Maddison and Simmons look at each other in hope.

"Where is she?" Maddison asked heading towards the monitor that Tony had been looking at.

"Here." Tony waved his hand and made a blue hologram version of the map appear in the middle of the room. It showed a small mountain range with lots of rivers and valleys. In the middle of this was a darker blue dot that was pulsing. Maddison moved to get a better look.

"But there's nothing there" Simmons says.

"That's what I thought at first, but then I re-ran the mapping through one of my satellites live and I got this." Now the blue dot was surrounded by several buildings.

"How did they manage to get that past Shield's radar?" Maddison asked.

"I don't know I'm still working on that, but it's very hard to edit a live image" Tony explained.

"Right lets send a few of us to go and speak to Skye and who ever else is there." Hill ordered and walked out the room.


	17. Mountain Village

Chapter 17

Several hours later they arrived at the mountain range where Skye was meant to be. It was beautiful, all of the mountains were nicely topped with snow and ice at the top. The sun peaking through the clouds made the snow glisten. They landed in a clearing not far away from the buildings but hidden by a row of trees. Maddison got out as ordered by Hill with SImmons following behind. They didn't want everyone to come as they didn't want to cause any problems here. Maddison and Simmons walked side by side into the village. THe entrance had a stunning red, green and gold chinese looking archway which addressed the start of the light yellow pathway. The went through it and saw a woman dressed in an orange long cotton top and black floaty trousers walk towards them. She was followed by none other than the teleporter they'd seen Skye being taken by. They stop when they reach Maddison and Simmons.

"Who are you? How did you find us?" The woman demanded.

"I'm Maddison and this is Simmons. We used Stark industries technology to find you, even though it wasn't easy." The woman Maddison had noticed was staring at the logo on Maddison's and Simmons' uniform as if she recognised it.

"Well I'd very much appreciate if you'd leave thank you" The woman turns to leave.

"Wait!" Maddison calls, "We're looking for Skye? Do you know her?" The woman faces them again, her eyes were deciding whether to them the truth or not.

"No we do not. Goodbye."

"You're lying."

"I'm what?"

"Lying, do you really think a trained Shield agent would recognise a when someone was lying, yes I know you know who we are from. " The woman looked at us Maddison challenged her with Maddison's own stare.

"My name is Jiaying. Skye is safe and well you can go."

"No not till we see her, so we can talk." Maddison demanded.

"Very well, Lincon, can you show these people to where Skye is." A young man with light brown hair walked over.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"They're friends of Skye, watch out though" Jiaying says nodding toward the logo. WHat did these people have against Shield? Lincon led them towards a building also with chinese decorations. Lincon knock on the door.

"Skye?" He called out."

"Yeah" Skye replied from within the building.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." They follow Lincon into the building and see Skye.

"Simmons! Maddison! Oh my gosh guys, how'd you find me?" Skye said who then proceeded hugged them both in turn.

"We had some help from Stark." Simmons explained.

"Oh right ok, so what are you doing here?"

"First we wanted to make sure that you're ok, and to take you home" Maddison said.

"Well I'm fine but I'm not going back with you."

"Why?" Simmons asked.

"Because I'm safe her, I can learn to use my powers with the risk of hurting anyone. They understand here what happens. You know when you go through the mist. I'm sorry but I can't leave." Skye explained. "You should go, if you're not inhuman then you're not welcome here." Simmons and Maddison look at each other.

"Ok, as long as you're safe" Simmons said. Maddison and Simmons headed back to the quinjet waving to Skye as they took off.

"What happened? Why isn't Skye coming?" Hill asked. Maddison explained everything. Simmons's Phone went started to ring. She went to one end of the quinjet away from the others. She looked at who was calling, it was Fitz.

"Fitz?"


	18. Secret Lifts

Chapter 18

Maddison and Simmons get a lift in the quinjet to a car garage.

"Thanks" Simmons said getting off.

"What on Earth are we doing here?" Maddison asked.

"Well, we need a form of transport."

"We had that, and it was called the quinjet. Why do we need a car?"

"Because we can't risk Gonzales following us and he could have tapped into the quinjet GPS system" Simmons explained. Maddison nodded as a man who worked at the garage walked over.

"Hello ladies how can I help you?"

"Hello, we're looking for an SUV but not too expensive" Simmons said.

"Right if you'd like to follow me" the man said giving her a strange look, as they definitely did not look like the type to buy an SUV. They spent about half an hour looking round before Simmons decided on a car. It was a black Range Rover costing $50,000.

"Can we afford that?" Maddison asked.

"Yes and no, but that doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because Coulson will pay." They soon paid and set off down road after road.

"Where are we?" Maddison asked.

"A town in Rhode Island."

They parked outside a small diner and got out. The outside had a red and green striped canopy, the windows were littered with posters showing various events going on in the town. When Simmons opened the door a little bell rang, there was a door mat reading welcome on the floor. To the side there was a bubble gum vender. They went through one more door to reach the dinning area. There were stalls with pastle blue tables and red seats. There was a bar with barstools and a lady behind it. She looked friendly and had her hair up in a simple pony tail. Behind her was slushy machines, coffee and tea makers and a huge grill which had bacon on it. The smell made Maddison instantly hungry. Simmons then drags Maddison away and over to a table where three men were sitting. Fitz, Coulson and Hunter.

"Hello" Hunter said spying Maddison and Simmons as the other two had their backs to them. They sat down and told each other what had been going on. Then Coulson spoke up about why they were meeting.

"Ok down to business. Fitz informed me that May had been taken captive by Gonzales." They all nodded.

"So we're going to rescue her."

"How?" Hunter asked.

"There's a secret passage I used to get out, which Gonzales doesn't know about, that's how we get in."

"Ok so once we're in what do we do about all the agents?" Hunter asked sarcastically, "they'll just sound the alarm as soon as we enter."

"That's a chance we're going to have to take, but hopefully we'll be able to sneak past them or take them out."

"This sounds like one of my plans, no offense boss" Hunter remarked causing Maddison and Simmons to giggle.

"Thanks Hunter. Come on lets go" Coulson said getting up.

"I was going to get some food, I'm hungry" Maddison whined.

"She does have a point sir" Hunter said.

"We'll stop on route, we can't risk staying here any longer." They left the diner, much to Maddison's disappointment. Back in their two cars Simmons driving one and Coulson the other. They were talking over the comms, they were heading back to the Playground.

The engines of the two vehicles stopped, causing Maddison to wake. She drifted off in cars easily. Maddison clambered out and stood next to Simmons. They were in some trees near a manhole cover in the ground. Coulson was standing next to it and bent down to lift it up.

"After you" he said to Hunter, who smiled at him pleasingly. Maddison climbed down the cold metal ladder into the dark pit, Hunter turned on a torch shining it down the tunnel. The floor was wet underfoot and the walls were covered in moss and empty cobwebs. They walked down in silence as per Coulson's request, Maddison listened to their foot steps on the concrete floor. It took half an hour to reach the other end. Coulson pressed a button on the wall, and a scanner came out. The little beam of light examined his eye ball, then turned green and disappeared. Two doors slid open to reveal a lift. They went inside and Coulson pressed more buttons, it started to move up and up. It stopped and Coulson turned on a screen. Maddison peered over at it. It showed Coulson's office, if you could still call it that, with pieces of paper all over the floor but no people. The doors opened and they stepped out of the lift. Coulson turned round to press yet more buttons to close the doors. As they came to a close the actual not hidden behind a wall door opened. Gonzales, Wheaver and May walked in.

"Ah Agent Coulson. I've been expecting you."


	19. Can I Trust You?

Chapter 19

"May?" Coulson asked, not sure what else to say.

"Hello."

"Coulson don't look so worried, I haven't forced May to join my council, she joined of her own free will" Gonzales smirked. May stood there in silence. Not even blinking.

"How could you?" Coulson started to ask.

"Never mind that, what's important that now FitzSimmons is here we can work out how to open Fury's toolbox."

"You don't need them for that" Coulson says grabing the box, "but why do you want to open it?"

"To uncover all of Fury's secrets."

"I'm sorry to disappoint but most of them you'll already know" Coulson smirked whilst opening the black box, "there you go." Gonzales took the box and a blue projection came out of it.

"It's an interactive screen" Gonzales said confused, "of windows XP?"

"Well, Fury did like his oldschool methods." Gonzales sifted through finding nothing of great importance. Once finished Gonzales and Weaver walk out. May stayed there looking at us.

"Coulson..." May started but stopped at the look on Coulson's face. "Look, I don't know what you're thinking right know but.."

"But what? May?!" Coulson said shocking the others but May stood her ground, "Well, are you going to explain youself?"

"Yes I will in good time but not now, right now we need to stop Gonzales on his rampage of destruction" May reasoned. Coulson paused.

"Why should I trust you?" May paused, thinking of one word to sum it up.

"Andrew." She says nothing less nothing more, Coulson nods in recognition.

"Ok then, seems we need to talk once this has blown over" he says then goes to walk out of the room, "keep in touch, Simmons stay here with May. Maddison, Fitz, Hunter follow me."

They leave the base and head to Stark tower. In the car Coulson put on some classical music, Maddison didn't recognise it at first, but Fitz did as he was humming away to himself. After a while Coulson turned it down.

"I won't be coming in with you to Stark tower as the avengers don't know I'm still alive." Maddison looked confused.

"It's a long story I'll explain later" Fitz said, "so what do we have to do once inside?"

"Well the avengers already know you don't they Maddison?" She nodded, "Agents Elliott and Sanderson are there and they said they had some important information, so go and receive it, but make it seem like a social visit to the avengers, I don't want them to know what's going on at Shield."

"It's a bit late for that, as they were there with Hill a couple of days ago just after Gonzales and his people stormed in."

"Ok, well they still don't need to know everything, unless Hill asks you keep quiet, understood?" Coulson asked.

"Yes sir" Fitz and Hunter replied imdeiatly.

"Maddison?"

"Yes sir, sorry" Maddison stuttered.

A/N Sorry this chapter is really short, I've had a case of writers block, plus this chapter's a sort of filler before the next one. Hope you enjoyed!


	20. Truth

Chapter 20

They entered the lounge in the tower. Thor stood up staring at Fitz.

"Midgardian explain yourself" Thor announced rather loudly.

"It's ok Thor he's a Shield agent scientist and my friend" Maddison explained. Thor seemed happy with explanation and went to shake Fitz's hand.

"Has anyone seen agents Elliott and Sanderson?" Maddison asked.

"Oh hello Maddison and friend, there in the tech room" Pepper said entering the room with Hill.

"Ok thanks."

Elliott and Sanderson were sitting typing at computers, talking to each other about something or another. Sanderson turned to face Maddison and Fitz as they opened the door.

"Hey" Maddison said cheerfully, "Coulson said you had something to tell me."

"Yes it's to do with your parents." Fitz looked at Maddison in confusement.

"I asked them to look into who they were as I never knew." Elliott placed a file on the table, undid the elastic around a metal button and opened it.

"This is everything we know about your parents, somethings you'll already know. It's yours to keep" she said passing the file over. Maddison looked down at the first page. She saw a profile for herself with her birthday, well guessed birthday, her name, address which was now the Shield base so it was classified. She read further through. Turning over the page she saw a picture of a man. He had black short hair cleanly shaved, brown eyed friendly looking. Reading down she saw his name: Ted Mosby.

Born: 1978 April 25th Ohio.

Parents: Virginia (Deceased) and Alfred Mosby (Deceased)

Siblings: Heather Mosby

Children: Maddison Ava Mosby

"You ok Maddison?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, so Ted Mosby was my Dad?" Maddison said.

"Yes, keep reading." Turning over Maddison read on.

Occupation: Classified

Last known Location: Budapest, Europe

Date of Death.

"Wait what?!" Maddison asked startled, "how can he be dead?"

Date of Death: 2000 March 21st.

Place of Death: Budapest.

"I didn't even know him" Maddison realised. Turning over she saw a new profile without a picture or name.

Shield Agent: *********

Place of birth: Chicago

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Date of birth: Classified

Children: Maddison Ava Mosby

"That didn't shed much light on who my mother is" Maddison sighed, "I'll go find some contact details for my Dad's sister Heather." Maddison left the room and went to her room.

Later on Hill knocked on the door.

"Dinners ready." After getting no reply she entered the room. "Maddison?"

"Yeah? Sorry I'm coming I was sorta in my own world" Maddison said getting up from her desk. Hill walked over and glanced at the screen seeing Shields logos Hill knew something wasn't right.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Heather Mosby. She might be my only chance of finding out who my Mum is." Hill turned off the computer.

"What'd you do that for? Now I'll have to restart the search" Maddison said annoyed.

"You should have asked me. Sit down." Maddison did as she was told and Hill joined her on the bed.

"I knew Heather Mosby and her brother Ted. Who is who you really want to find out about isn't it?"

"Yes, but how did you-"

"Because I knew you when you were born." Maddison looked at Hill confused. "I'm your mother."

"What?! You knew it was me all this time? Why didn't you tell me?" Maddison exclaimed.

"I don't really have an answer for that. I guess I was trying to protect you." Maddison just sat there staring at Hill.

"Why would that protect me?"

"Because I was hoping that you'd have a normal life and not one like mine."

"But this life is amazing!"

"Yes, but it also takes a lot from you" Hill says glancing away for a moment.

"I understand that but helping people it's the best feeling in the world, not to be stereotypical or anything" Maddison paused for a second "I don't even know your name."

"It's Maria, Maria Hill" she smiled at Maddison.

"Ok fine you're my mum, but I can't imagine you giving up a child without a reason so what was it? Work?"

"No. I haven't really thought back to it. I'd been working for the CIA originally and I met your dad whilst on a mission. I was undercover at a banking company finding information on a terrorist group and you dad was working there. After a about a year I was expecting you so I quit the CIA. Then a few months after you were born we went on holiday and that's when it happened. When your father was... killed."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yes but they're untouchable" Maria explained.

"Why? Sorry if I'm digging too deep."

"No it's ok, you deserve to know. They're part of a powerful organisation, don't go looking for them you'll get yourself killed" Maria said.

"So why did i get put in care? Couldn't you cope?"

"No it wasn't anything like that. Shield were alerted and they interviewed me and all that sort of thing, then the director at the time took me in seeing my skill set and my history. I said yes of course, but then they told me I couldn't bring you with me so I declined. Apparently that wasn't an option and they came to my house and took you from me. Over time I gave up hope of finding you."

"Maria I'm sorry that's horrible."


	21. Emotions

Chapter 21

Maddison had gone back to her own room to reflect on what she'd been told. Climbing into bed with all the lights out she just couldn't sleep, she needed to know more. So she left her room in her pyjamas and wandered out onto the street, she had grabbed her coat on the way out knowing it would cold.

Maddison kept walking she didn't know where. Past buildings, trees and yellow taxies, it was New York after all. She found herself on a dirt path with a wide river running to her left and a dense forest to her right. Maddison walked onto a bridge, stopped midway and stared up at the sky. It was black, the clouds that had once created a thick blanket had gone revealing a sea of stars, twinkling in the sky. Of course she knew that they didn't really twinkle, they exploded and emitted huge amounts of heat, just like the sun. She stood there watching them for a moment, it reminded her of the time she and Steve were watching the clouds. She wished Steve were here right now. He always seemed to make things make sense. Her phone rang, but she chose to ignore it. Then it fell silent again, not even the river making any noise. It rang again, Maddison grabbed it from her pocket and turned it off. She wasn't interested in taking any calls right now. If it was Coulson, he could wait. If the world was about to end she didn't care. She was at peace with herself and wanted it to stay like that forever. Footsteps caught Maddison's attention. A figure she couldn't tell who was walking along the rivers's edge, on the same path she'd used. He spotted Maddison and ran towards her, Maddison stood there frozen. It was Steve.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked running over, "everyone's been looking for you."

"I'm fine thank you, and I was quite enjoying my peace thank you very much."

"Mind if a stay?"

"It's a free country isn't it?" Maddison said sarcastically.

"What happened between you and Hill? She seemed quite upset."

"Nothing."

"There must have been something" Steve urged.

"She's my mother." Steve fell silent not sure what to say.

"Ok, and are you alright?"

"Yes. No, I mean yes. Oh I don't know" Maddison said confused, "I mean she knew it was me for these last few days, and she didn't say anything. Also my father's dead, and she won't tell me how it happened or by who?"

"It's ok, calm down" Steve said putting an arm around the girl. "Come on let's get back to Stark Tower, it's getting late."

"No. I'm not going back there, I can't see her" Maddison cried.

"Hey, look at me. I may not understand what you're going through, but I do know that family is important, so you should give Hill a chance to say sorry."

"Why are you so good at this?" Maddison asked giving in, Steve laughed.

"I honestly don't know. It must be the patriotism."

Arriving back at Stark tower Fitz rushed over, hugging Maddison.

"Where were you? Are you alright? Maddison?" Fitz asked but she wasn't taking any notice. Maddison's attention was on Hill. She was standing at the back of the room watching. Maddison walked over.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Maddison demanded, she was quite good at getting what she wanted.

"I don't know what to say, if anything at all."

"Well silence isn't the answer, and I've made a decision."

"Which is?" Hill asked.

"I don't want anything to do with you other than on a professional work ground basis" Maddison stated clearly. Hill stood there not displaying any emotion.

"Ok, I will respect that." Maddison stares at her for a moment.

"Good, I'll meet you at 7:00 tomorrow."

"What for?" Hill calls out as Maddison started to walk away.

"Dinner, my treat."

"But I thought.."

"You thought wrong. I was testing you" Maddison said smugly.

Maddison went back into her room opening up the wardrobe, hopefully she would have something she could wear.

"Why do I never have anything smartish?" Maddison muttered to herself. Knock. The sound echoed around the room.

"Who is it?" Maddison asked.

"It's Pepper" she said opening the door, "you alright?" She asked sitting down on the bed next to Maddison.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I heard you and Maria were going out for dinner."

"What's that to you?" Maddison said aggressively.

"Well every girl needs something to wear, want to go shopping?" Pepper she had a heart of gold, no wonder that Tony feel in love with her. Maddison weighed up the offer in her head.

"I don't see what harm it could do" she said getting off her bed and showing Pepper the door.

They'd spent two hours shopping the next morning. Maddison got bored after five minutes. Pepper ended up picking a topaz colour dress with folds running along its front. Maddison now stood in her room in the dress looking in the mirror. She didn't quite know what to expect from an evening with Hill or Maria as everyone else called her, either way it certainly wasn't mum.

Maddison walked downstairs into the lounge where Natasha, Tony, Pepper and a nervous looking Fitz were sat on a ridiculously long sofa. Fitz stared at Maddison.

"Wow. You look amazing!" Fitz said.

"Thanks" Maddison paused, "I don't feel it though."

"It'll be fine. Just relax and have fun, and if it does turn out rubbish then you know where to find me" Fitz offered.

"Thank you, I'll see you later."

The restaurant that Maddison had picked out was a very popular indian. The front was decorated with elephants and plants, basically everything that's stereotypical of an Indian restaurant. She had agreed to meet Hill outside, but there was no sign of her. Maddison glanced at her watch, it wasn't quite 7 o'clock yet. It was freezing outside, her hands were going red with the cold.

"You ready to go in?" A voice asked from behind. It was Hill.

"Yeah." Inside was warm and bright, you could see part of the kitchen, with huge frying pans and fire bursting upwards. They had a table near the middle, with a candle on it. The waiter passed them a menu each and Maddison read down the list of colourful and exciting dishes. Most of which would be far too spicy for her liking so she settled on a prawn curry, whilst Hill went for some oddly named dish she'd never heard of before.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Hill asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask some questions about each other?"

"Ok, what's your favourite colour?"

"SEriously? Predictable question much? Ask me another." Maddison answered, "it's magenta."

"Where were you living?"

"Derby in England."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Yes, but only one close one called Ben."

"Do you want to ask anything?"

"Ok, what's my birthday? It was guessed."

"3rd March 2000." Hill said as the food arrived. The steam floated up to Maddison's face, allowing her to smell the aroma's of the dish. Picking up her fork she dived into the amazing food. They kept talking for a while longer until the questions dried up. Silence fell upon them. The waiter came over and cleared the empty plates.

"Would you like the pudding menu?" He asked.

"No thank you, but we will have the bill please" Maddison answered.

"Certainly." He returned moments later with the bill and placed it on the table.

They stood up to leave as something flew through the window causing it to shatter. It was a metal canister. A white gas was emitted out of it. Hill looked around, her agent skills kicking in. Then the door brust open and some masked people ran in with guns.

"GET DOWN!" One of them called, "GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" Most of the people in the restaurant did as they were told, but Maria didn't she stood her ground. Her hand resting on her gun. Maddison had hidden behind the table taking her taser out of her jacket. Another person shot their gun repeatedly at the ceiling, "my friend said get down!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Hill questioned.

"Do you really want to play that game?" At this Hill pulled out her gun and fired at his legs, a none lethal shot.

"That hurt. My boss will be angry."

"Who might that be?"

"The mighty demon. Bratvia Captain." Hill went quiet. "Ah now you're scared? Who are you? Some measly cop?"

"No. I'm not a cop. I work for Shield, the Avengers and the CIA. So take your pick." The man stared at Hill before firing, people screamed and ran out of the restaurant. Hill started to fight the man. Another came towards them. Maddison leapt forward trying to fight them off, but they were good and Maddison didn't much experience. After sending that guy down she went and hid behind the counter, taking her phone out she started to call Steve. No answer. Dam it. She tried Tony. He didn't pick up either. Another gunshot was fired. Maddison looked round the edge of the desk, the police had arrived, not that they could do much with their resources. Government cuts. Surveying her environment Maddison spotted Hill on the floor, surrounded by the masked men. Their leader made them stand back. Maddison didn't recognise him so she took a photo on her phone. She tried calling Tony again. Nothing. The police entered the building, two immediately shot down. Others tried but they too were killed. These people were brutal.

"Scout the area, we can't have any witnesses" the leader said in the brusk accent, Russian maybe. Maddison found an empty cupboard she could hide in, it was too small for most people, perfect size for her. The men left. Maddison rushed out Hill was on the floor, hardly breathing.

"Emergency services, how may I help?"

"I need an ambulance!" Maddison replied.

"This is the ambulance service, what is the problem?"

"My mum she's unconscious and hardly breathing, heart rate is low. Likely broken bones, possible internal bleeding and a gunshot wound."

"Ok, your location." Maddison finished giving the person all the information they needed, an ambulance was on its way. Please be alright.


	22. Memories

**A/N Thank you for everyone who's read this, this is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed!**

Chapter 22

Waiting in the hospital was torchure for Maddison, brought back memories of her childhood. Maddison was sitting on a chair in the relatives room, staring at the pictures on the wall. Motivational posters mainly. A pot plant was limped over in one corner, looking just how Maddison felt. The door opened, Maddison glanced up hopefully. Simmons walked in followed by Fitz.

"Are you ok Maddison?" Simmons asks. Maddison nods.

"What about Hill?" Fitz asked.

"She's in surgery, I'm still waiting for the word on her condition."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink, I'm about to pop down to the cafe" Simmons offered.

"I'm alright, thank you." Fitz and Maddison sat there in silence. The clock was the only sound in the room. The silence allowed Maddison to replay the events in her head, why did she cower away, she could have helped? Is all Maddison kept asking herself. Simmons returned, bringing conversation with her. Fitz spoke a bit more now, but Maddison only ever nodded. About an hour later the doctor came into the room. Maddison got up expectantly looking him in the eyes for the anwser.

"Your Mum is in ICU and should be coming round from the anastetics soon, you can go and see her" the doctor said holding open the door, "the surgery went really well, you have nothing to worry about." They went into a room, full of various monitors and a window on one side. In the middle of the room, Hill lay there on a hospital bed still, a machine doing the breathing for her.

"Thank you" Maddison nodded towards the doctor. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her Mum just after she'd found her. The doctor left the two alone.

"Huh. I just called her Mum" Maddison realised. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked out the window. It was still dark, about 1am.

Maddison awoke with a start. The doors of the room had opened. A tall black man with an eyepatch walked in.

"Who are you?" Maddison asked. Fitz had somehow found his way in whilst Maddison had been asleep and was now pointing and staring at the man.

"But how? You're .. meant to be.. uh .. dead" Fitz exclaimed.

"Who is he Fitz?" Maddison asked trying to get answers.

"Did no one teach you any manners?" The man said to Fitz. Fitz shut his gaping mouth and lowered his hand.

"I'm Nick Fury." Maddison suddenly realised.

"Wait, yeah. Um..." Maddison didn't know what to say. He picked up the doctor's report on the end of the bed and flicked through. Hill's eyes started to flutter.

"Mum?" Maddison asked, paniced.

"Are so that's who you turned out as" Fury said. Hill tried to sit up. Her eyes met Fury's.

"Are you sure it's a wise idea being this place will be teaming with undercover agents?" Hill asked.

"No, but I needed to make sure that you were alright."

"I'll think I'll leave you guys to it" Maddison said getting up, "come on Fitz." Hill smiled at Fury.

"Well done on being Mr obvisous" Maria mocked. He sat down and placed his hand on the bed, Maria's joined his location.

"Thank you" Fury said.

"What for?"

"For being alive." Maria paused before answering chosing her words carefully, not wanting anything to happen in view of any passerby.

"Well that wasn't down to me." Nick stood up leant over kissed her on the her forhead.

"Get better Hill." He left.

Maddison rushed back in.

"Someones got a boyfriend! Please tell me you go out! He was smitten with you!" She practially screamed.

"No we don't." The spark in Maddison's eyes depleted.

"Why? I'm going to get him back." Maddison runs back out of the room and down the corridoor.

She returns moments later, with Fury trailing behind.

"Now speak and you're not leaving till you ask her out" Maddison demanded.

"What?! I never agreed to this" Fury stutered. Maddison stared at Fury. Hill laughed.

"Fine. Maria,"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me? I mean once you're out of here of course."

"No."

"What?" NIck asked shocked.

"I'm joking! I'd love to" Maria teased.

"Right you two plan that and I'll be out here" Maddison says about to leave to room when various machines start bleeping wildly. Maria slips into the unconsious.

"Maria?" Fury asks.

"Mum?!" Maddison asks paniced, "what's happening?"

"We need a doctor in here" Fury shouted out of the door. Several medical staff entred the room, they told Maddison and Fury to leave.

Half an hour later they were let back in.

"Are we all in agreement?" The doctor asked.

"NOOO!" Maddison screamed out bursting into tears. The doctor nodded his head to his collegues.

"Time of death: 4:25am, 7th December."


End file.
